The War Of The Vampires
by xXxALIxXx
Summary: Shark Vye was just an average kid...until he turned into a vampire. Caught between two large vampire tribes, he has no where to run. Little does he know, that a war is coming. And he cannot escape.
1. Chapter 1

_**THE WAR OF THE VAMPIRES**_

_**Ali A.**_

Chapter 1

It was a Monday afternoon and I was at school. God I hate Mondays, after staying up until the wee hours of two or three in the morning you have to sleep early, about ten in the afternoon for me, so you can wake up early, eight in the morning, just to go to school. God I hate school. Before I could start listing everything I hate, Vlaid came over, another one on my 'hate' list. "Hey Fishy!" he yelled. Vlaid Baxter was the bully of Blake-Markus High. I was only a Ninth grader, while Vlaid was a Twelfth grader that got held back a year, so actually he would be in college now if it wasn't for his straight F- report card grade! He had also nicknamed me "Fishy", see my real name is Shark, Shark Vye (Who's the wise guy that named his/her son, Vye? Well probably one of my great grandparents, but I also think it's cool, so cheers to the idiot who named his/her son Vye!) "Hey Fishy, I'm talkin' to you". I turned around and sighed "What do you want Vlaid". He just shoved me, I didn't fight back. I'm actually pretty strong for my age, and five foot 8, and all those years kicking soccer balls made my kicks like you wouldn't believe, but if I fought back, the teachers would come, we'd go to the office, get suspended and all that, and I'd also be saved from more beatings, but I'm no coward! And I don't like making a big deal out of things so I just endure. "I want you to stop being an ugly moron but whoops, too late!" it wasn't the least bit funny but his knuckleheaded friends started jeering like hyenas. Morons. I pretended not to notice and went about stuffing things in my tiny blue locker. "Hey, stupid, I'm talking to you" I pretended to look innocent. "Oh, you were talking to me, oh, oh sorry my bad I thought you were talking to yourself seeing that you're a big ugly moron with an F- average". It wasn't that good of a comeback but it was the most classic one and Vlaid's brainless friends Ohhhooooed. So Vlaid went right to the punch line, literally he socked me in the gut and I doubled over, while I was bent down Vlaid took the liberty of kicking both my legs, right under the shins, I was about to cuss something nasty, when a teacher came at the end of the hallway looking at her clipboard and Vlaid and his gang ran, I whistled for a moment, acted casual, ran a hand through my fairly short, jet black hair and took off leaving dust were I was only seconds ago, I was a very fast runner you see.

Chapter 2

As I sat in Mr. Smith's math class, passing notes with Damon Stern, who was my best friend, I was excited. Because at 4:30, after school is over, me and Damon were going to go to the downtown to watch a movie, but not just any movie, we were going to watch 'Psycho Killers; Night Of The Dead'! This was the scariest movie that was showing. You see me and Damon are huge fans of horror, we don't scare easily so we go and look for movies that scare us, honestly not many have, but we were sure this movie would, at least, make us shiver at night. _Rrrrrinnggggg, _rang the bell, signaling that this torture was over, until tomorrow at least.

I grabbed my backpack and looked for Damon, "Hey Damon!" I yelled. "Yo, I'm right here!" he answered, raising his hand above the massing crowd, trying to get their backpacks from their lockers.

"Dude c'mon, were 'gonna be late!" I said as I grabbed him by the backpack and ran out of the school. True, the movie started at 4:45, and already it was 4:37. "Taxi!" we both yelled in unison until one arrived. "Where you goin'?" he asked, dropping the ash from his cigarette right on my shoe, "Downtown", I said, feeling a little pissed, my shoe was not an ashtray. It was too bad though, because he drove off. I guess it wasn't in his route. But luckily Damon had managed to get another Taxi, so without any ado, we were off. We got there at 4:43, with two minutes left to spare. "Yes we made it!"Whooped Damon, slapping me a high five. "Yeah man, but we still 'gotta buy our popcorn" After we ordered two medium popcorns, and two large diet cokes, along with some assorted jellybeans, chocolate bars, and fruit flavored bubble gum, we went to the ticket-cutting-man-that- tells- you- what- screen- the- movie- that- your- seeing- is- on, and let him cut our tickets,(we had pre-ordered our tickets so we didn't have to buy them from the cinema).


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 3 

As we walked to screen 5, I began to feel a little nervous, but not about the movie. It felt as if there were something in my subconscious nagging me about something, something bad. I decided to ignore this pessimistic forethought, my first mistake.

As Damon and I got into our seats, the trailers of other movies began to show. "Dude we have so gotta see that movie!" Damon whispered loudly after viewing a trailer about some movie called 'The Pirates Curse'; loudly enough for the people in front of us to actually shush us. Then the lights dimmed, a wave of excitement rippled through the air; the movie was about to start.

Ten minutes through the movie and I can definitely tell why it was rated R. At least seven people had already died horrible deaths, it was disgusting, I loved it.

About thirty minutes later, I felt a great need to pee, so I excused myself and starting walking to the bathroom.  
I never got there. Right when I was outside the door of the bathroom, I felt something. Call it a premonition or something, but something inside of me, kind of like a little voice, told me to step outside the theatre. I felt some kind of feeling as I was walking towards the exit. The feeling o…destiny, fate. I know it sounds corny but it was true.

I stepped outside the theatre, and that's when I first heard it; a faint sound in the distance that sounded like a police siren, and machine gun firing.

Oh my God!

I saw two cars turning the corner heading towards the theatre! One was a police car; the other was a big Jeep. They were both shooting at each other; the criminals were armed with machine guns, while the cops were using Glock 17 pistols.

I was frozen with fear, I just couldn't believe it. I saw a bullet heading right to me. It felt as if it was in slow motion, the bullet arcing towards me while I was frozen to the spot, I had enough time to mutter two words. "Oh shi-" And that's when it hit me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 4

I woke up in a dark room with a strange man looming over me, and that's when I fainted.

I woke up again, but this time the room was brightly lit and there was no man in sight. I took this time to explore the room; it was on old room by my estimation, and it looked like it hadn't been cleaned in a hundred years. As I surveyed the room I remembered the events of the past few hours….I was shot! But here I was not feeling any pain or any other feeling at that. I could literally not feel anything, pain, sadness that I had been kidnapped or whatever, anger at being shot…nothing. Well actually one thing…the sudden urge to pee and throw up at the same time. I quickly looked around me for any signs of a door or anything that could be a bathroom, I saw one door at the corner of the room, but it was heavily padlocked. I banged on the door with my fists and shouted "Hello, is anyone in here!", "Please get me out of here! I have to pee!" When no one answered I slumped to the floor, defeated. I didn't know what to do, but I guess I just had to take it like a man and pee on myself. I was getting ready but then the door made click noises that meant it was getting unlocked and relief flared all over my body. Good I wouldn't have to pee on myself. I let out a huge sigh of relief then recoiled at the sight of the man that just came in. He was tall, slender, and I guess he would be called 'handsome' from a woman, but the thing that made me recoil was the scars. He had literally hundreds of scars, all over his face, hands, and all I could see of his legs. My first thought was that this must me a really bad guy; I mean who else would get in all these fights? He caught me staring at his scars, I looked away quickly. "Looking at these?" he finally said gesturing at his scars. I felt a mental bullet as he spoke, it felt like I was talking to God himself (not that I would know what that's like) but his voice sounded so ancient and powerful, it sounded angry and sorrowful at the same time, extremely powerful but also helpless, helpless at the hands of some very powerful being or thing. I cringed as he spoke again; "Do you know why you are here?" Hearing his voice though, made me go out of my numb feeling coma, "Do I know what I'm doing here!" "Do you?" he inquired again. My face turned white with rage, "ARE YOU SERIOUS!" I screamed, he had really pissed me off. "No I do not know why I'm here, I don't get anything that happened over the past few hours, I got shot! I got freaking shot and I don't feel anything! There's no pain at all!" as I said this I felt a sudden surge of strength. Pure strength, I felt as I could run a million miles in a minute, beat up an army, snap a tree with my bare hands. And then I fainted..again. When I awoke for the third time I still felt that very powerful feeling, but this time I also felt another feeling…one I realized to be pain, the pain that had been missed before. Was this an after effect of the bullet? I winced as I felt a cold searing pain in my neck. No, it couldn't be from the bullet. I was shot in the chest, and now as I processed the cruel sensation I realized that the pain was fading. There was a sudden change in me. I felt whole, complete, I had found my true self.


End file.
